1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method of driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic layer between an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode are combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer to induce light emission. A display made from OLED pixels has a variety of advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
Over time, the performance of an OLED pixel may deteriorate. As result, luminance from the pixel may decrease. The pixels in an organic light emitting display device may degrade with differing degrees of deterioration.
Various methods have been proposed to compensate for this deterioration, in order to prevent a decrease in luminance and display quality. However, a high-resolution display device may use a high-capacity memory device to store deterioration data of pixels. This may increase manufacturing costs and result in deterioration data loss by an abnormal termination.